Ninth and First
by Alexandrorca
Summary: "Wooooow," Helbram looked away from Hawk disdainfully, crossing his arms. "Now even pigs feel sorry for me. I feel really pathetic now…" He trailed off and glanced up at the other fairy. His smile returned, though small, when his eyes met King's. He took off from the ground and landed beside him, commanding, "comfort me, Harlequin." (shounen ai)


I wanted to give this pairing a try just for kicks. Except, my Kiane-loving soul had to preserve that ship, so I just made King polyamorous. I feel like that would make sense for a fairy who lives so long anyway.

This fic is based off of the manga popularity contest (particularly that one panel where Helbram gets all huffy and orders King to comfort him, which always cracks me up). It would definitely help make the fic make more sense if you check it out first, and you can read that here: /page/anime/4188833/nanastu-no-taizai-popularity-contest

Enjoy!

* * *

King clapped politely as Elizabeth's name was called for tenth place. He wanted to support his friends' excitement, but he really didn't understand why they had all assembled for this. The entire concept of a popularity contest was completely lost on the Fairy King. Surely they all had better things to do?

That was why, while he had allowed his name to be entered, he really wasn't participating in the festivities. He lounged on Chastiefol a few yards away in the sky, watching.

Specifically, his eyes were on a certain green-haired fairy who was chatting with his sister Elaine. "Chatting" may not be the correct word to describe Helbram's actions, as he was enthusiastically pantomiming some sort of ape as part of a heated discussion. King had to admit he was curious what they were talking about, but he refused to leave his perch. That would suggest he supported the silly contest.

"In ninth place, Helbram!" Hawk announced, grabbing King's attention. He smiled at Helbram's utter confusion as his friend turned to face the pig.

"Huh? Me?"

"Congratulations, Helbram!" Elaine said happily, but she seemed to be the only one reacting positively to this declaration.

"Really? Helbram?"

"Are they serious?"

"Did they count the votes right?"

Similar murmurs moved through the crowd. Sins and Holy Knights alike shared angry, indignant protests that Helbram had placed above them. Considering all Helbram had done to make both the Sins and the Knights of Lioness angry, King supposed he understood their feelings. But from the bottom of his heart, King believed that Helbram's actions in the past 700 years were not his fault. He became more than a little irritated watching the rude commentary, and he decided he would need to have a talk with the other Sins later about how they treated his friend.

Helbram was evidently becoming uncomfortable from the negativity of those around him, but he hid his unease under a proud smirk. "Of course it's me!"

Hawk continued, "the dramatic change from his appearance as a geezer" King tried to choke down his laughter, "to his true form and his cruel, sad fate gathered a lot of votes from the ladies!"

Oh. Now Hawk's done it. King watched the smirk fall away at the mention of Helbram's "sad, cruel fate" and thought his friend could really use a hug right now.

"Wooooow," Helbram looked away from Hawk disdainfully, crossing his arms. "Now even pigs feel sorry for me. I feel really pathetic now…" He trailed off and glanced up at the other fairy. His smile returned, though small, when his eyes met King's. He took off from the ground and landed beside him, commanding, "comfort me, Harlequin."

For all of the show Helbram was putting on, King understood Hawk had stepped on Helbram's ego- not that that was a difficult feat to achieve, considering it was larger than the pig's enormous mother. He still had every intention of doing exactly what his friend asked. But when he reached out a hand towards Helbram, he heard Elaine's name called for eighth, and he drew his arm back to clap enthusiastically for his sister. Even though her flustered face indicated she didn't really understand this contest either, she looked so pleased when she realized she was in the top 10.

Helbram clapped too, but then he started poking King's side. "Haaaaarlequiiiiin…" The fairy King squealed when Helbram tickled him next. King probably should have expected that. Grinning, he turned to retaliate, but then Diane's name was called.

"Aaaaand now it's your girlfriend." Helbram said over the sound of King's applause.

"She's not." King denied, still looking down at the celebrating giantess as she struck an adorable victory pose.

"Not yet."

King recognized the frustrated twinge in his friend's voice and glanced over at the pouting fairy. "You know that doesn't change how I feel about you." He said softly.

Helbram looked away, scowling. "Sometimes I wonder."

In response, King pulled Helbram into an embrace. He gently moved Helbram's collar aside, trailing kisses up his neck to Helbram's long, pointy ear. He drew a line around it with his tongue, stopping to nibble the tip. At the same time, his hands reached around to find the spot where Helbram's wings met his skin. He rubbed his fingers into the area, knowing exactly what sort of reaction this would earn him.

King detected the whimper in Helbram's voice as he tried to cover it up with, "your Black Hound just won." Well, that was weird. Oslo was a great dog, but what were these voters thinking, putting Oslo before his sister and both of his loves? Nevertheless, he and Elaine would have to reward Oslo later.

He locked eyes with Helbram now, cupping his cheek, "so?"

And Helbram's grin was so large King had to wait it out for a few minutes before he could properly kiss him. As always, his lips tasted sweet like the fruit pastries the green-haired fairy loved so much. The two kissed deeply until they had to pull back, breathing hard. "Feeling better?"

Helbram nodded, then stopped himself and forced a frown. "I guess that helped a little."

King flashed him a teasing grin. "Oh, good, because that's all you get for now." And he floated away to Chastiefol. As he glanced back at his friend's reemerging pout, he patted the spot next to him. Helbram sighed, but obliged. The moment Helbram sat down, King's head fell into his lap.

"So that's all I am to you. A pillow." But he chuckled, and began running his fingers through King's orange-brown hair. King nearly purred.

"Maybe." And he smiled contentedly and nuzzled deeper into Helbram's lap.

They sat there for a while, watching the contest in silence. After a while, Helbram said, "You know, I think I'd make a better announcer than that pig. Lemme have my helmet back."

King laughed. "You were pretty funny back in Vaizel."

"I try."

"But… Really, Helbram. Love3Helm? That sounds like a name from some racy brothel for unscrupulous knights or something."

Helbram's hand stopped for a minute, and King could tell he was trying to hold back a laugh of his own. "Oh? Are you speaking from experience here, Harlequin?"

The fairy King felt himself redden. "O-of course not. You know I'd never go to a place like that." He meant it.

"I don't know, Harlequin, I didn't see you for a couple centuries. Who knows what you were doing?"

King sat up, staring at Helbram wide-eyed. "HELBRAM! How could you even suggest that?" He began squirming around anxiously, and he had every intention of flying up to berate Helbram from the air. Before he could do that, though, Helbram grabbed his arm and yanked the furiously muttering fairy back into his lap.

He smirked at him devilishly. "You are just too easy." He put his hand behind King's head to pull him into a kiss. King's thoughts rampaged frantically for a few moments, but he soon calmed down and kissed him back. By the time they pulled away, he didn't even have a glare for Helbram. He made a big fuss of settling indignantly back into Helbram's lap, hiding his blushing face. Why was everyone always teasing him?

He could still hear the grin in Helbram's voice as he told him, "I love you" and he kissed the top of King's head. The Fairy King turned his head up to look Helbram in the eyes.

"Love you too."

Helbram beam grew wider, but then he squinted back at the contest "Oh, hey! They're announcing first place." King yawned in response.

"Good. I just want this pointless contest over with."

Hawks shouts drifted over to the fairies, "all right, here we go!" He said, clearly hoping he would be chosen. "First place, King!"

"Wh- what?" King exclaimed, sitting up so fast he whacked Helbram's hand. He faced his friend immediately. "Oh, I-I'm sorry, Helbram. Did I hurt you?" He asked, running his fingers over his friend's hand absentmindedly.

Helbram laughed. "I'm fine. Now go greet your fans, Mr. Popular." He said as he shoved King off Chastiefol.

As the baffled fairy slowly descended the ground, Hawk explained, "He receives overwhelming support from the ladies for his cuteness."

"I won't argue with that." Helbram said behind him, and King blushed. He couldn't understand how he had won the contest he hadn't even wanted to enter. Did they say he got 121, 945 votes? What were these people thinking?

He landed in the middle of friends and scarce enemies, all of whom congratulated him. They were much more sincere and friendly than they'd been to Helbram. "No way…" King whispered as he was surrounded by the cheering crowd.

"Yaaaaaay congrats!" Diane jumped up and down excitedly, causing nearby knights to back away fearfully.

"Thanks, Diane!" He replied with a blushing smile.

Elaine floated over to him as well. "Amazing, Brother!"

"Yeah, who would've thought King would be the most popular of all of us?" Meliodas grinned.

King spent the next few minutes or so being congratulated and thanking everyone in turn. After a while, he heard the fluttering of wings. "I'm not saying I want to ruin the Harlequin appreciation party, but I think I might have to borrow him for a little while." He moved to whisper in King's ear, "how about I give you my con-grat-u-la-tions elsewhere?" He drew out every syllable of the word with incredible slowness. King shivered, and nodded.

Helbram smirked, and grabbed King's hand. "Later, everyone." He waved dismissively with his other hand, and they took off, ignoring the shouts of their startled friends.

* * *

My God King, stop having so many other friends and pay attention to Helbram! The poor guy just wants some love.

Also, I sincerely apologize to my friend who requested this to be smut. Maybe some day.


End file.
